1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for securely covering a container. In particular, the invention relates to a frame structure to create a building around a shipping container using a plurality of truss along with other supporting structures and coupling units.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers are commonly used for transporting materials from one location to another as cargo. These containers are commonly transported in ships and aircrafts. Once the materials or cargo are removed from a container at shore they may be used only once. Commonly such containers may be utilized as for storage at a location after or in replace of such transportation usage. Such storage containers provide secure and easily transportable storage. In other uses, some storage containers may be utilized as temporary or portable offices or facilities.
One disadvantage of such utilizing such storage containers is that they include a limited amount of space therein. Conventionally, if a user wishes to provide a greater amount of space, they must purchase and transport a greater quantity of containers or purchase a separate independent structure, such as a tent or the like. Disadvantageously, such additional structures will not commonly be sized to locate or integrate the container thereinto thereby creating a less efficient and less visually pleasing overall location.